


When KOKs Go Bad

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville, Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Early Work, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Character still figuring themselves out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tries something new!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When KOKs Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **REFRESHER:** If you haven’t seen Sorority Boys in a while, here’s a quick recap. Adam is the character played by Michael Rosenbaum (Lex on Smallville). When he’s dressed up as a girl, his name is Adina. His best friend is Dave, who at the end of Sorority Boys, is going out with Leah. That’s really all that matters for this fic.

Adam rushed over to the table where Dave was eating lunch with Leah. He tapped incessantly on Dave’s shoulder until he was acknowledged.

“Hey, Adam, what’s up?”

Leah smiled at him. “Why don’t you join us?”

Adam gave her a weak smile and said, “Now’s not a good time.” He directed a desperate look at Dave. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Dave narrowed his eyes. “You look upset.” He blinked, twice. “This must be about sex.” Turning to Leah, Dave said, “I’ll be back,” then kissed her quickly.

As soon as they were seated, Adam dropped his head into his hands. “Idommowudadue, man.” Dave pulled Adam’s hands down. “I don’t know what to do.”

Dave nodded. After a few moments of silence, he prompted, “So are you gonna tell me what happened, or am I gonna have to guess?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how to say it.”

“Let me guess,” Dave began. “You accidentally sent a girl on the Walk of Shame that you wanted back.”

Adam dropped his head back into his hands, then shook it violently. “I haven’t sent anyone out in a week, man. I let them all go out the window to make up for my…” A long pause. “Inability to perform,” he whispered.

Dave laughed loudly. Adam dropped his hands and glared at him. “Oh, man, that’s a good one.” His laughter died down, and Adam was still glaring. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve tried everything!” Adam said in a harsh whisper. “I tried different tri-pi’s, some of them just taking their clothes off and waiting for me, and it just wouldn’t _happen_. Then, a couple nights ago, I asked this one really nice girl up, and we talked all night, and she came back last night to, you know, seal the deal. And I still couldn’t do it!”

“Wow. That’s pretty… intense.” Adam’s head _thunked_ as it hit the lunch table. “Have you tried… medicine?”

Adam’s laugh hit the table and bounced back in his face. “You don’t get it man.” He sat up to look Dave in the eye. “That’s not the point.”

Dave contemplated his friend for a moment. “So you think you might be…”

“Yeah,” Adam interrupted. “Yeah, maybe.”

Dave looked down at the table for several minutes. “Well, _fuck_.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

***

“This is ri _dic_ ulous,” Adam hissed in Dave’s ear as they entered the club.

“Too deep. Don’t even whisper like a guy. You’re Adina tonight.”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” _Adina_ whispered.

Leah slipped between the two of them, guiding them towards the bar. “Come on, you two. We’d better start with some drinks.”

As they sat at the bar, Adina was still ranting into Dave’s ear. “We didn’t even think this through! What happens when I get back to the room, hmm? How am I supposed to explain, ‘Oh yeah, by the way, _I’m a dude!_ ’?” Adina exclaimed, letting her voice drop on the last statement.

“You’re not here to get laid,” Dave clarified. “You’re just here to figure out if you’re really attracted to…”

“Guys, right.” Adina glared at the dance floor. The sad thing was, they _had_ thought this through. Leah had spent two days teaching him how to dance in heels.

Ten minutes later, Adina was getting frustrated. Leah and Dave were hanging around, trying to help by pointing out potential dance partners. But Adina was picky, very picky. All the hot guys were already dancing with half-dressed girls pressed up against them. All the others weren’t hot enough.

She glanced around the room again and spotted someone just walking in, looking vaguely out of place. He approached the bar and ordered a drink, allowing her a better look. He could easily be described as tall, dark, and handsome, though he wore a plaid shirt under his leather jacket that wasn’t exactly fitting for the club atmosphere. Adina liked it. This newcomer had barely sat down before girls were eagerly bouncing up to him. First, a blonde who was clearly drunk off her ass, then a ditzy brunette who may as well have been. He politely turned down both of their offers to dance, then Adam— _Adina’s_ attention was drawn elsewhere.

“Ow!” She turned to Dave, who was elbowing him in the stomach. “What the fuck was that for?”

Dave tilted his glass in front of them both, at a guy who was smiling nervously. “Um, do you wanna dance?”

Adina looked him over quickly. He was nothing compared to the newcomer, but he would have to do. It wasn’t like she had that many options. At least this one had the balls to ask. “Sure,” Adina smiled at him, and thrust her drink at Dave. It was now or never.

When they got out to the dance floor, she introduced herself. The guy smiled back, and responded, “I’m Steve.”

Steve couldn’t dance for shit. Which was okay, Adina guessed, since she couldn’t either. Not as a girl, anyway.

After a song and a half of dancing, Adina was well past bored. She decided that this was the point where she was supposed to make things interesting. She moved just slightly closer to Steve. His dancing kept her from moving closer. She didn’t want to be hit in the face, thanks anyway. She bit back a sigh. Maybe the next song would be a very slow song.

It wasn’t, but it turned out not to matter. As the final notes played, Adina was aware of a black jacket and red plaid shirt to her left. “Mind if I cut in?” he was asking Steve. Adina stared in shock as Steve wandered away and talldarkhandsome put his hands on her waist. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and smiled. This was more like it.

“I’m Clark,” he said, and he was smiling. His smile was blinding.

Adina smiled wider. “Adina.”

Clark wasn’t a bad dancer. Adina felt much more comfortable dancing with him.

Clark pulled her hips gently toward him. She happily obliged. Adam wanted to get closer, so he did. He was then promptly reminded that he was Adina. _Stupid bra_ , she griped inwardly.

She looked up into Clark’s eyes and saw that he was enjoying this as much as she was. He quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Adina clutched at Clark’s jacket as her right heel slipped. She hadn’t been prepared for that. Clark pulled back slightly at her reaction, so she leaned forward to kiss him back. The heels had definitely been a good idea. Clark was too fucking tall. The kiss quickly deepened, and Clark’s tongue slipped into Adam—Adina’s mouth, knowing exactly what to do. Adina responded, then Adam’s body began to respond. Adina pulled back in surprise. She gave Clark a nervous smile, then pulled him close. She looked over his shoulder and quickly thought of his parents and Doofer and old people and thank God, Adam’s erection was going away. Dave and Leah were dancing nearby, and Dave gave Adina a thumbs up. She blushed and smiled weakly.

Clark’s body was still mostly pressed against hers. She was trying not to focus on that, which meant she was focusing a lot on that, and she made the suggestion before she’d thought it through. Within minutes, Clark was pulling his car into a parking spot across from the KOK house.

As Adina pulled Clark through the lobby of the frat house, Clark had the thought to ask, “Your dorm room’s in _here_?”

She waited until they were out of the crowded lobby to smile up at him. Nervously, she admitted, “My, um, brother’s room is here. My, uh… my roommates would bother us in my room. He’s got his own room.”

Clark raised his eyebrows and smiled. She pulled him down the hall they reached the room, then she closed the door quickly and bolted it.

“Wow, this is pretty big for a dorm room,” Clark observed.

“Oh yeah, he used to have two roommates. They, uh, moved out.” She plopped down on Adam’s bed. Why had she brought Clark back here?

Clark smiled wickedly at her. He slid down beside her, took her face in his hands, and began to kiss her. Even though Adina’s moan wasn’t completely feminine, Clark didn’t show any indication of noticing. Before long, Adina found herself lying on the bed with Clark hovering above her. He dipped down to kiss her again, his hips lowering until his jeans brushed her skirt right _there_.

Adina gasped and scrambled back. Clark immediately panicked. “Oh God, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Adina stared at him in surprise. Realizing he was serious, she said, “No, of course not. I just… it just wasn’t supposed to go any farther than…” She waved her hand around, feeling like an idiot.

Clark immediately began apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I just thought… you brought me to a bedroom and… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay!” Adina interrupted. She squirmed a bit, making sure Clark couldn’t see the front of her skirt. “It’s my fault for giving you the wrong idea.”

Clark frowned at her. Then, making his decision, he scrambled off the bed and reached for his jacket.

“You don’t have to go,” Adina spoke up. Clark straightened, clutching at his jacket. His cheeks were scarlet and he wouldn’t look Adina in the eye. “You can stay here, on Dave’s old bed.” She pointed at the bed closest to the one she was on.

“Are you sure?”

She smiled. “Yeah.” Clark began to move toward it. “I’m sure Adam won’t mind,” she added, wondering if she should just tell him. But then, Clark looked _really_ strong, and Adam didn’t want to get beaten up.

Clark looked at her warily. “Adam’s your brother?” Adina nodded. “Is he gonna come in here tonight?”

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “Maybe.” At Clark’s hesitant look, she amended, “But even if he does, he won’t mind if you’re here. I’m sure.”

After a few moment’s contemplation, Clark said, “Okay.” He dropped his jacket beside the bed, then reclined onto the pillows.

Adina watched as his plaid shirt slipped slightly above his waistline, revealing tan, smooth skin. Adam scowled inwardly at the unfairness of the world.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Clark whispered into the quiet. He turned to face Adina, and she knew it was a pretty intense secret.

“Sure.”

“I came to the club tonight because I thought I couldn’t be attracted to girls anymore. I thought, y’know, I might be gay.” He laughed nervously. “I know that sounds stupid, but I… I guess I was just confused.” He looked down at his hands in his lap, his face flushed.

Well, _shit_. Adina gently whispered, “It’s not stupid,” but Adam was battling between self-loathing and joy. He settled on the former. This whole ordeal wasn’t just affecting him; he was also making Clark’s life more miserable, even if Clark didn’t know it. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and put on pajamas,” she said, carefully standing and adjusting her skirt. “You promise you’ll still be here when I get back?” She smiled down at him.

Clark smiled back. “Sure.”

It took longer than expected for Adina to become Adam again. He couldn’t get the damn mascara off all the way. His face was red when he left the bathroom.

He pushed the door open slowly. Good, Clark was still on Dave’s bed. He noticed once he closed the door, however, that Clark was fast asleep.

“Clark,” he tried, in his own voice. Then, “Clark,” in Adina’s voice. Then, he tried shaking him. Clark slept like a rock.

Adam sighed and headed for his own bed. It could wait until morning.

***

Adam awoke to the sound of a mixture of confused voices and chanting. It took him exactly three seconds to realize what it was. He scrambled out of bed, hitting his knee twice, and ripped his bedroom door open.

“Stop! Stop!” He yelled frantically. The voices stopped chanting and he took a few seconds to catch his breath. “Clark’s just a… friend sleeping over. I forgot to… tell him. Listen,… you guys really have… to stop this.” He stopped again, still panting. His knee was throbbing. What the fuck did he hit it on, anyway? “I mean, don’t you have anything better to do than wait around all morning for my dates to wake up?” Several of the students looked embarrassed. Others looked annoyed. “Well, no more Walk of Shame. I’ve already thrown away the bulletin board. Now maybe you guys can get your own lives.”

At that, most of the hall cleared out. A few stayed behind, some giving him suspicious looks. He ignored them.

“Listen, Clark. Maybe you should come back for a few minutes. I need to tell you something.”

Clark nodded, still looking baffled.

Adam bolted the door, then let his forehead fall against it. “I am so sorry about that.”

When he turned away from the door, Clark looked sheepish. “Adam, right? It’s alright. I shouldn’t have stayed in your room without asking, anyway. D’you…” He looked at his feet, blushing. “D’you know if Adina’s around anywhere?”

 _I am such a jerk_ , Adam thought. “Clark. Maybe you ought to sit for a minute.”

He nodded and sat on Dave’s bed, fiddling with his jacket. “You and your sister look a lot alike, you know?”

Adam sat next to Clark and waited for Clark to make eye contact. “I know.” Clark blinked at him, confused. “Clark, I am Adina.” Adam sighed and broke their gaze. “I wanted to tell you last night, but when I got back, you were already asleep.” He brought his hands up to thread through his own hair and stared at the floor. He was afraid if he looked at Clark, he’d lose his resolve. “I was, y’know, confused, too. Except I wanted to see if I could be attracted to _guys_. And there had been this whole thing already where I was dressed up as a girl,” he laughed, despite himself, “long story. So my friend, Dave, came up with this whole dance club plan. It was stupid, and it wasn’t supposed to go as far as it did.” He convinced himself to meet Clark’s gaze. “I’m really, really sorry. I’ll go back to the club with you, if you want, and help you find a girl—”

“What?” Clark interrupted. “Why would you do that?” His eyes were wide and Adam couldn’t read his expression.

“Because you were looking for a girl. And I screwed up your plan.” Clark looked at him incredulously. “Because I’m _not_ a girl... strictly speaking.” Why was Clark not getting this?

Finally, Clark laughed. “Adam, you don’t get it! I wasn’t looking for a girl. I was looking for… anyone. Someone I was attracted to. To be honest, I was looking at your hot friend, but I decided it wasn’t a good idea to ask a guy to dance. Then I saw you, and I thought you were attractive, which hadn’t happened with a girl in a long time.”

“Dave’s taken,” Adam grumbled, ignoring the compliment.

Clark laughed again, then held Adam’s face and kissed him roughly. Adam made a surprised noise, then eased into the kiss. This time, there was no holding back. Their tongues wrestled and Adam moaned when Clark’s hands slipped into his hair. When they finally pulled away, breathing heavily, Clark smirked. “Don’t worry, you’re _much_ hotter than Dave. I'm just… not great at noticing girls these days.”

Adam laughed and pushed Clark onto his back, kissing him aggressively. He pushed his hips down, rubbing against Clark and eliciting a beautiful moan from him. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Clark smiled up at him. Then, the smile turned wicked, and before Adam could blink, he was on his back. “How did you do that so fast?” he asked, panting heavily.

Clark ground his hips down, and Adam tried not to moan too loudly. He _had_ bolted the door, right? “I’ll explain later,” Clark promised.

Adam nodded, then reached up to begin unbuttoning Clark’s shirt. College could be a weird place sometimes.

Clark pushed him down into the mattress again, and he was forced to let his hands fall to the mattress. He arched his back, increasing the friction between them. “This is taking too long,” Clark complained.

Adam nodded, not knowing what else to do.

“Do you trust me?” Clark asked, pumping his hips faster.

What? What kind of question was that? Adam nodded again, trying to find a hold on the mattress. A second later, he was no longer holding himself up, and he felt very dizzy. He realized, eyes wide, that he and Clark were suddenly naked.

Clark hovered above him, as if waiting for a reaction.

“Oh my God,” Adam whispered. Clark blinked. “You’re beautiful.” He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to kiss Clark thoroughly.

Clark wrapped his arms around Adam, holding him up as he began to thrust again.

Adam moaned loudly, “ _Clark_ ,” not caring who heard.

Clark guided Adam’s hips to match his thrusts, then began whispering in a rush, panting in between thoughts. “God, Adam-- you’re so hot-- as a woman too. Did I tell you? When we were dancing-- I kept thinking that-- you were a better dance-- than all the other girls. You were-- all hips.” He stopped talking here and squeezed Adam’s hips, making him cry out and arch his back further.

With a lustful smile, he leaned in to capture Adam’s mouth in a heated kiss. Their mutual thrusts began to quicken and soon they were both moaning out their release.

Clark’s hair was falling in his face, and his breath was ragged. Adam reached up to ease Clark down beside of him. He then proceeded to make out with his tall-dark-handsome… what was Clark, exactly? Adam had not only never done anything with a guy before; he’d also never wanted anyone to stay as much as he did now. And that undressing trick was definitely going to come in handy.

Adam pulled back and smiled wickedly at Clark. “All hips, huh?”

Clark beamed back at him. “Oh yeah.” His arm found its way to Adam’s back, and he let his hand slide slowly down. “And you have the hottest ass of any guy I’ve ever seen.” He slid his hand over it and squeezed lightly.

Adam snuggled up to Clark. “Mmm, well, you must not have looked in the mirror,” he mumbled, letting sleep overtake him.

***

“Adam!” Dave waved him down to their lunch table on Monday. “What happened to you? I didn’t see you all weekend. Did it go okay?”

Adam laughed, standing awkwardly in front of the table. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“Well, sit down! Tell us everything!”

“Uh… That’s okay. I’ll stand.” He laughed again, then looked around.

Dave regarded his friend in confusion, until he exclaimed, “Oh! It went _that_ well?”

Adam nodded, smiling.

“Well you sure didn’t waste any time! How many guys did you—”

“Dave!” Leah interrupted.

“What!? I’m just _curious_.” Dave took on an indignant look. “I mean, Adam’s been known to sleep with five girls in—”

“Just one.” Now it was Adam’s turn to interrupt.

“Oh,” Dave said pleasantly. “Well, you’re still new at this. I’m sure it’s harder to find horny gay guys than horny straight girls. Just give it some time.” Dave was surprised when Adam rolled his eyes.

“It’s only gonna be the one,” Adam clarified.

Leah cocked her head at him. “What do you mean? Are you still attracted to girls?”

Adam beamed at her. “Not exactly. Clark’s my boyfriend.”

Dave choked on his soda. After a couple minutes of coughing, he asked, “Boyfriend?! Since when do you settle down?”

Adam shrugged. “Since now. Clark’s perfect, and he’s got some amazing gifts.”

Dave cringed. “Oh, please no details on the man-on-man sex, thanks.” He waved his hands in front of his face as if he were clearing the image.

Adam glared. “I wasn’t talking about that, but now that you mention…”

Dave scooted his chair back, as if to flee. Leah rolled her eyes and stopped him. Smiling suggestively, she said to Adam, “You can tell _me_ about it later.” She winked, and Adam laughed as Dave began to protest.

His friends were great. Still, Adam couldn’t wait for classes to be over. He wanted to find out if Clark’s super-speed applied to more than just undressing.

***

THE END


End file.
